Yazawa-ke
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: La familia Yazawa siempre ha sido unida pero una de sus miembros guarda un misterioso pasado el cual tiene que enfrentar y tomar decisiones que cambiarán su vida... Ya saben que doy asco para esto...


**Por poco y no termino a tiempo pero logre terminar el OS de cumpleaños de Maki, por desgracia no pude hacer nada por You, tenía uno en mente pero era necesario pedir permisos a una autora sobre algunas cosas y bueno como tenía que responder y no estaba seguro de que aceptara pues mejor descarte la idea.**

 **mejor vamos a lo que vinieron, este OS tiene una trama que tal vez a todos no les guste y bueno estan advertidos.**

 **"Yazawa-ke" se traduce como "Familia Yazawa" solo por si alguien no lo sabía.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños tomate-chan, digo Maki.**

* * *

 **Yazawa-ke**

La familia Yazawa al fin se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida en su nuevo hogar a las afueras de Akihabara en Tokyo luego de vivir por casi 16 años en Numazu gracias a la ayuda de unos familiares de esa zona pero finalmente decidieron cambiar su lugar de residencia.

Las razones sobraban, entre ellas, por muy agradecidos que estuvieran no podían seguir incomodando a sus familiares aunque estos nunca mencionaran algo al respecto, otra era que la hija mayor, Nico, deseaba estudiar en la misma escuela preparatoria que su madre por lo que fue necesario el traslado ya que se negó a dejarla vivir sola, igual que sus hermanas y hermano.

Sobra decir que estaba nerviosa por su nueva vida igual que el resto de su familia, además de que igual que todos tendría que empezar de cero en una nueva escuela y eso la ponía un tanto incomoda pero como la mayor siempre dio un ejemplo de hermana modelo o al menos para los miembros más jóvenes.

Para toda la familia fue aproximadamente un año lo que le tomó el acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina y solo un año después las cosas cambiarían una vez más para toda la familia, claro, era algo que hasta entonces ignoraban por completo.

— ¿Segura qué estarás bien? —Preguntó por décima vez esa mañana.

Un nuevo curso iniciaba y aunque para Nico fuera su tercer y último año en esa escuela, estaba más preocupada por su hermana menor que comenzaba el primer año; pero orgullosa de que fuera la escogida para dar el discurso de bienvenida al tener las mejores notas en el examen de ingreso.

— Ya te dije que voy a estar bien —Repitió una vez más.

Tal vez a ella no le agradaba tanto ser el centro de atención como a la mayor pero tampoco era para exagerarlo, si era necesario, sabía cómo leer un discurso sin problemas.

— Nicocchi buenos días —La nombrada no pudo evitar un grito agudo al sentir sus pechos ser apretados por su mejor amiga.

Algo que no fue bien visto por la hermana Yazawa.

— No has cambiado nada desde la última vez —Comentó como si nada la chica de cabellos morados y ojos verdes y gran busto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó molesta cubriéndose la parte atacada.

— A que sigues siendo la misma Nicocchi —Respondió de la misma manera.

— Nozomi, ya no la molestes —Regañó una rubia de ojos azules.

— Elicchi es aburrida —Exclamó con un puchero.

La menor de las Yazawa no dejaba de verlas con recelo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Eli no dejó que esa mirada la intimidara y usó la propia.

— Es mi hermana menor —Nico intervino antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

— ¿La que sacó el puntaje más alto? —Inquirió Nozomi sorprendida.

No era la primera que se sorprendía, pues físicamente eran muy diferentes e incluso en los estudios, el único parecido era el carácter duro que mostraban al comienzo con todos.

— Yazawa Maki —Se presentó con respeto pero molesta, especialmente con esa tal Nozomi.

— Tojo Nozomi, gusto en conocerte Maki-chan —Dijo de forma amigable.

— No recuerdo darte permiso para usar mi nombre —Exclamó cortante.

— ¡Maki! —Regaño su hermana — Discúlpenla, está nerviosa por el discurso.

— No estoy nerviosa por nada —Respondió molesta alejándose del grupo.

— ¡Maki! —Llamó inútilmente a su hermana.

— El mal carácter es de familia —Comentó la rubia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Reclamó Nico.

— Tranquilas —Dijo Nozomi colocándose entre ambas — Creo que la culpa fue mía —Habló con calma viendo la espalda de Maki a lo lejos.

— No, Nozomi no tienes por qué culparte, fue ella quien actuó así —A Eli no le agradó mucho Maki en su primera reunión.

— Te equivocas Elicchi —Respondió con calma — Creo que di una mala primera impresión.

Eli no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso pero como parte del consejo estudiantil tenían que estar presentes para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y no podían quedarse discutiendo esos temas.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Durante la ceremonia Maki no podía borrar esa imagen de una extraña apretando el pecho de su hermana, ¿Quién se creía? Por los nombres supo identificar claramente a las dos, las mejores amigas de su hermana, aunque esta era la primera vez que se conocían en persona ninguna de las dos le agrado mucho.

— Ahora la representante de los alumnos de primer año dará el discurso de bienvenida —Habló la directora — Yazawa Maki.

La chica se levantó de su asiento con esa aura negativa y ceño fruncido, caminó sin voltear a ningún lado con la sola intensión de leer ese dichoso discurso y largarse.

La directora por su parte quedó sorprendida ante Maki, su color de cabello, sus ojos, incluso sus facciones, era idéntica a su actual pareja, y si recordaba bien ella le contó que hace años alguien robó a su hija recién nacida del hospital antes de que ella pudiera conocerla; todo lo que supo fue que fue un grupo de por lo menos cuatro personas, atraparon a dos pero de los otros dos que eran quienes tenían a su hija nunca supieron nada, solo que uno de ellos fue herido durante su escape.

— ¿Directora? —Maki no sabía cómo reaccionar, la directora la miraba fijamente y no se movió para nada desde que la llamó.

— ¿Ah?, si, lo siento —Se disculpó dándole espacio para su discurso.

Incluso el nombre que habían escogido ella y, su entonces, esposo era el mismo, eran demasiadas coincidencias. Si lo pensaba, su apellido era Yazawa, lo que significaba que era la hermana menor de Yazawa Nico.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Según su hermana por ese lugar se encontraba el salón de música que nadie usaba y un piano en el, necesitaba encontrarlo, no alejaba esa imagen de su cabeza y estaba realmente irritada, durante su infancia por pura casualidad encontró un libro de música y tras leerlo quiso intentarlo, pero como su familia era pobre nunca pudo aprender en un piano propio, por suerte en la escuela que asistían tenían uno y aprendió a tocar por sí misma y agradecía eso, ya que era lo único que la relajaba cuando estaba así.

De pronto sintió un par de manos tocar su pecho y gritó como nunca pensó hacerlo.

— Definitivamente tienen buen tamaño —Comentó Nozomi moviendo sus dedos — Y lo mejor es que aun estás en crecimiento.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Primero a Nico y luego a ella, ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?

— Solo quería comprobar algo —Habló con calma.

— ¿Comprobar qué? —Maki estaba pensando seriamente en golpear a esa chica.

— Nicocchi y tú no son realmente hermanas ¿Verdad? —Todo rastro de burla desapareció del rostro de Nozomi.

— No te importa —Respondió tajante.

— Ahora me siento aliviada —Comentó regresando la sonrisa a su rostro.

— ¿Aliviada? ¿Por qué? —No entendía porque tendría que sentirse aliviada.

— Porque si fueran hermanas de sangre me sentiría mal por ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Maki-chan —Estuvo a punto de reclamarle por usar su nombre tan casualmente

— Las hermanas normales no se ven de esa manera.

— ¿De-de qué estás hablando? —No pudo darse cuenta ¿Verdad? Acababan de conocerse.

— Conozco a Nicocchi desde hace casi dos años y cada que habla sobre ti sus ojos brillan de una forma diferente además de que empieza a exagerar aún más las cosas —Maki se sonrojó y retrocedió un par de pasos — Y hoy en la mañana casi parecían pareja en lugar de hermanas.

— E-esa fue solo tu punto de vista — ¿Quién era esta mujer?

— Tampoco pudiste evitar tus celos cuando toque a Nicocchi —Y la mirada de odio de Maki regreso al recordar eso — Justo como ahora.

— ¿Y que si es así? ¿Piensas usarlo para chantajearme y que me aleje de ella? —El valor regresó, no pensaba rendirse sin pelear.

Nozomi se rio con fuerza.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó molesta.

— Lo siento —Dijo deteniéndose — Pero es que yo no estoy interesada en Nicocchi de esa forma, solo somos amigas.

Maki la observo con el mismo recelo de la mañana.

— Es enserio, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —Era inútil seguir discutiendo — ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? —El rostro de Maki se encendió en segundos.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Nozomi volvió a reír.

— Solo tengan cuidado de no ser vistas en la escuela —Y dicho eso se retiró.

— Tampoco es que podamos llegar muy lejos —Murmuró con tristeza.

Si bien era cierto que ella fue adoptada por la familia Yazawa cuando era una bebé se crio como una más de la familia y aceptar esos sentimientos no fue fácil para ninguna de las dos, aún más teniendo que contenerse, ya que no son las únicas de la familia y tenían dos hermanas y un hermano más pequeños aun, por lo que tenían que seguir solo como hermanas.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

— ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?

Ese mismo día tan solo terminaron las clases la directora llamó a la mujer con la que compartía su hogar, por suerte su hija estaría en casa de una de sus amigas y podía hablar del tema de la nueva alumna sin temor a ser escuchadas.

— No podría asegurarte a cien por cien que es ella, pero es el mismo retrato tuyo a tu edad.

— Pero, eso significa que los secuestradores no la mataron, no mataron a mi hija.

— Te repito que no es seguro pero en todo caso no creo que esa familia fuera parte del secuestro —Opinó la directora manteniendo la cabeza fría.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque la familia en sí, tiene problemas económicos y además dudo que si fueran ellos se les ocurriera la idea de ponerle el mismo nombre que habían escogido para ella.

— Primero tendremos que asegurarnos de todo antes de hacer algo.

— ¿Vas a llamarlo? —Preguntó la directora con algo de temor.

— También es su hija —Contestó la otra mujer — Aunque no hablamos desde hace años.

— Tienes razón.

La directora no esperó recibir un beso bastante apasionado de su pareja.

— Fue mi esposo pero eso quedo en el pasado —Comentó tras el beso — Recuperar a mi hija es lo que me importa.

La directora sonrió.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

La señora Yazawa atendía a los pequeños del hogar, Nico y Maki se encontraban en sus trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar a su familia y como era costumbre en su familia ahora era ella quien cuidaba de los pequeños cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa con algo de insistencia.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó ante la insistencia de quien quiera que fuera — Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Eran un grupo de tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, pero una de las mujeres llamó bastante su atención.

— Vine a que me devuelva a mi hija antes de que llame a la policía —Amenazó el hombre.

— No sé de qué me está hablando —Respondió la señora Yazawa a la defensiva.

— No se haga la…

— Ya basta —Calló la mujer que era idéntica a Maki — Disculpe la rudeza de mi exesposo, ¿Podemos pasar?

Esa mujer a diferencia del hombre se veía razonable.

— Adelante —Ofreció abriendo por completo la puerta.

— Yo me retiro —Habló la tercera persona dispuesta a irse pero fue detenida por la pelirroja.

— Eres la directora de la escuela donde estudia Maki y mi pareja actual —Dijo la mujer con toda seriedad — Tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí como cualquiera.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Los cuatro se encontraban en la pequeña sala del departamento, la dueña del mismo servía algo de té para los invitados, el señor Nishikino, su exesposa y la directora Minami de Otonokizaka, según se presentaron y al parecer la expareja eran posiblemente los padres biológicos de Maki.

— Señora realmente lamento lo de hace unos momentos —Comenzó quien posiblemente era la verdadera madre de aquella que crio como suya por años — Pero llevamos años esperando saber algo de nuestra hija que el saber que posiblemente la encontramos al fin nos mantiene muy nerviosos.

— Entiendo —Exclamó secamente la señora Yazawa — Supongo que yo estaría en la misma situación si alguno de mis hijos pasara por lo mismo —Miró la habitación donde había ordenado a los pequeños quedarse mientras hablaban.

— Basta de esto —Dijo el señor Nishikino levantando la voz — ¡Exijo una explicación en este instante ¿Cómo mi hija termino con usted?!

— ¡Ya basta! —Reclamó su exesposa — Yo también quiero saberlo pero no quiero armar un escándalo si podemos resolver esto tranquilamente.

— ¿Puede contarnos su versión por favor? —Pidió la directora a la madre Yazawa para evitar que el pleito de la expareja subiera de nivel con niños cerca.

— Fue hace 15 años, mi esposo, yo y nuestra hija mayor, Nico, que en ese entonces tenía poco más de un año regresábamos a nuestro departamento en Numazu donde vivíamos —Comenzó con toda calma reviviendo esas memorias que aún estaban frescas dentro de ella — Es un pueblo pequeño pero agradable, esa noche nos sorprendimos al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba al lado del camino que siempre tomamos, un hombre cubierto de sangre cargaba a la bebe en brazos.

— Uno de los secuestradores fue herido durante el escape, debió ser él —Comentó la mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Planeaban reunirse cerca de ese lugar? —Inquirió la directora.

— Tal vez ellos eran el contacto —Escupió el hombre.

— Continúe por favor —Pidió su exmujer.

— Al darnos cuenta el hombre estaba muerto y la niña en mal estado; tomamos al bebé y la llevamos a un hospital cercano y reportamos todo a la policía pero no había pistas de nada, al parecer eran profesionales porque se encargaron de borrar todas sus huellas.

— Los hombres capturados tampoco tenían registros y sus huellas digitales fueron eliminadas de sus dedos —Comentó la señora quien ahora estaba segura que Maki era su hija.

— La pequeña afortunadamente solo pasó un par de semanas en el hospital pero sin pistas no había nada que hacer y estuvo a punto de ir a un orfanato —Continuó la señora Yazawa — Pero mi esposo tomó la decisión de cuidar de ella como otra hija, por su puesto estaba de acuerdo, creímos que si la encontramos fue por alguna razón.

— Devolverla a sus verdaderos padres —Comentó el señor Nishikino.

— ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir?

El hombre resopló frustrado.

— No está del todo equivocado —Dijo la Yazawa — Siempre pensamos que si sus padres aparecían no dudaríamos en devolverla.

— Algo natural.

La mirada violeta bastó para callarlo.

— Con lo poco que traía la niña era la manta bañada en sangre del hombre y una pulsera de papel con el nombre, pero solo era visible Maki, el apellido estaba cubierto por sangre lo que lo hizo irreconocible.

— Mentira —Exclamó indignado el señor.

La madre Yazawa se levantó y las otras dos también esperando lo peor pero la señora de la casa simplemente camino hasta su habitación y momentos después regresó con una pequeña caja de cartón.

— Aquí guardamos los objetos de ese día, afortunadamente los oficiales nos los devolvieron después de realizarles todos los estudios posibles —Abrió la caja mostrando efectivamente la frazada manchada con sangre y una pequeña pulsera también ensangrentada.

Los padres no dudaron en tomar cada uno una cosa y revisarlas detalladamente.

— Poco antes de la muerte de mi marido le contamos a Maki todo sobre su pasado, bueno lo que sabíamos, por lo que ella sabe perfectamente que no soy su verdadera madre.

— ¿Alguna vez ha preguntado por su familia de sangre? —Preguntó la directora Minami.

— Ninguna —Respondió con calma — Aunque estoy segura que lo ha pensado muchas veces no dirá nada, esa niña prefiere guardarse sus problemas antes de causar alguno a otros.

— Pude observar algo de eso en la escuela —Confesó la directora — Prefiere investigar algo ella misma a preguntarle a los demás, y parece solo abrirse con su hija Nico.

— Son muy unidas —Comentó con un extraño tono.

— Igualmente, Maki es mi hija y la quiero de vuelta.

Las señoras no ocultaron su molestia al hombre.

— Maki no es un objeto señor Nishikino —Exclamó la señoraYazawa — Y ella es lo bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, si elige ir con usted no me opondré, pero si decide quedarse créame que no dejaré que se la lleve así tenga que arriesgar mi vida.

— ¿Cree que podrá conmigo señora?

— Tal vez no sola —Su exesposa se colocó al lado de la Yazawa al igual que la directora — Pero dudo que puedas contra nosotras —Y claramente no hablaba solo de las tres presentes.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían subir de tono escucharon la puerta abrirse y un par de voces anunciando su llegada.

— Buenas noches —Saludaron ambas confundidas de ver a esos extraños en su casa, aunque para ninguna pasó por alto la mujer de cabellera roja quien parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento.

— Hija —El señor Nishikino rápidamente se acercó con la intención de abrazarla pero Maki instintivamente retrocedió.

— Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó recelosa.

— Yo soy tu padre —Respondió intentando abrazarla nuevamente — Tu verdadero padre.

— Disculpe pero mi único padre murió hace cinco años —Exclamó Maki sin dejar que el extraño se acercara demasiado.

El comentario no fue muy bien recibido.

— Maki, hija estas personas son.

— Se quiénes son —Interrumpió a su madre adoptiva — O quiénes dicen ser.

— Entonces ¿Por qué actúas así? —Preguntó el padre biológico.

— ¿En verdad lo preguntas? —El resentimiento en sus ojos era claro — Pase 15 años viviendo con estas personas, son mi familia y ustedes son unos extraños que llegan de la nada llamándome _hija_ , ¿Quiénes se han creído?

— ¡Maki! —Regañó la señora Yazawa.

— Está bien —Exclamó la madre biológica — Tiene razón, solo somos unos extraños que llegaron de la nada.

— Pero.

— Descuide —Volvió a tomar la palabra — Me basta con que me permitas conocerte un poco.

La furia de Maki pareció disminuir y bajar sus defensas.

— Supongo… que eso puedo hacerlo.

La mujer sonrió aliviada de no recibir el rechazo de la menor.

— Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos —Comentó la directora — Es tarde y las chicas tienen clases el día de mañana.

El señor Nishikino aceptó no muy contento con el rechazo de su hija y su exesposa un poco más aliviada.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Al final la señora Yazawa optó por no comentar nada y dejar a su hija tomar sus propias decisiones, fuera cual fuera la apoyaría.

— ¿Maki-onee-chan se va a ir? —Preguntó una de las pequeñas aferrándose a su la chica al igual que su hermana y hermano menor.

— Claro que no —Respondió con un abrazo grupal — Jamás abandonaría esta familia.

— Muy bien, hora de dormir —Anunció Nico interrumpiendo el abrazo.

Los miembros más jóvenes de la familia rápidamente se despidieron de Maki y Nico y se fueron a dormir.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas.

— Maki, yo.

— No lo hare —Interrumpió rápidamente.

— Aun no he dicho nada —Reclamó por la interrupción.

— Se lo que dirás, pero no pienso aceptar a esa familia.

— Son tu familia biológica te guste o no —Dijo de forma severa — Es cierto que ese tipo era desagradable pero esa mujer no lo pareció.

— ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? —Expresó dolida y molesta.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —Inquirió sin entender.

— De que quieres que me vaya.

— Yo no dije eso.

— ¡Si lo hiciste!

— ¡Maki baja la voz, van a escucharte! —La menor desvió la mirada frustrada y molesta; Nico suspiró — Cuando papá murió todas sufrimos mucho por eso.

— Claro que lo hicimos, él era un gran padre que lo dio todo por nosotras.

— Pero también no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia al pensar en que en algún lado tenías a otro padre con el cual podrías pasar tiempo.

— Yo nunca pensé en algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué no los escuchas la próxima vez?

— ¿Para qué? —La ira se acumulaba en ella poco a poco.

— Escucha su versión primero —Aconsejó Nico.

— Y luego ¿Qué?

— Si decides quedarte estaremos felices de eso pero si decides irte no te detendremos —Maki estaba por reclamar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle nada hasta que se vio rodeada por un abrazo de Nico y su rostro en su cuello — Pero no olvides que nunca vamos a separarnos sin importar las cosas

Las lágrimas de Maki fluyeron libres por su rostro.

— Onee-chan —Nico rio suavemente — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Reclamó ligeramente molesta.

— Hace años que no me llamabas así —Contestó separándose dejando ver las lágrimas que también invadieron su rostro — Maki-chan es una completa siscon.

— Mira quien habla.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Unos días después se reunió con sus padres biológicos aceptando entrar en esa familia con la condición de que no se alejaría de los Yazawa, por su puesto ambos aceptaron las condiciones y el señor Nishikino se disculpó formalmente con la misma familia por su comportamiento anterior.

También escuchó su historia y como unos años después de desaparecida ellos se separaron por múltiples discusiones y ahora su madre biológica era pareja de la directora de la escuela quien tenía una hija que era un año mayor que ella, por lo que nuevamente era la hermana pequeña.

— Hoy iras a comer con tu madre ¿Verdad?

Nico y Maki tomaban el almuerzo lejos del resto en la escuela.

— Si, también estarán la directora Minami y Kotori-sempai y creo que también irá Sonoda-sempai.

— ¿Sonoda?, ¿La chica indecente?, ¿Y por qué ella? —Preguntó Nico curiosa.

— Al parecer planea pedirle permiso a la directora para salir con Kotori-sempai —Contestó sin darle importancia.

— ¿Qué? Primero Eli y Nozomi ¿Y ahora ellas? Estoy rodeada de lesbianas.

— No estás en posición de hablar —Amabas guardaron silencio unos segundos — ¿No quieres ir? —Preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿No te parece que todo será demasiado extraño e incómodo? —Preguntó incrédula y avergonzada.

— ¿Lo dices a estas alturas?

— De acuerdo iré; tengo curiosidad por Sonoda y Minami.

— A veces no puedo entender lo que piensas.

* * *

 **Si, el final es algo raro pero ya no supe como terminarla bien, como no dejaban de interrumpirme mejor lo deje así y subirlo de una vez o si no no lo termino nunca, igualmente elimine como la mitad de lo que quería escribir realmente para este OS, aunque si hablamos de eso esta historia originalmente la había planeado como una historia larga pero al final opte por la versión corta.**

 **De alguna forma me las arregle para escribir lo de los adultos sin recurrir a inventarles nombres, como saben no me agrada mucho eso, tampoco sacar personajes de la nada por eso opto por usar otros ya creados... Ahora voy a dedicarme a escribir la continuación de cutie panther :3**


End file.
